Dreams
by crimsonrosepetals
Summary: Oneshot; Dark/Satoshi. Satoshi dreams a dream...


Title: Dreams

Author: crimsonrosepetals

Rating: M

Pairings: Dark/Satoshi

Warning: Anime-verse; Dreamfic; Shounen-ai; OOC-ness, definitely.

Summary: Satoshi dreams a dream.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I last wrote anything for this fandom, so I thought I should revisit it just once more. Plus, I needed an excuse to write a little bit of smut. So, I watched the last 3 episodes of DNAngel again and this was born; it's a sort of continuation to the last episode. Sort of. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy reading it; please be kind if you plan to review.

------------------------------

That night after the Kokuyoku was sealed, (after _he_ and Dark, the Phantom Thief, vanished forever), Satoshi Hikari lays down upon his bed to sleep, for once not fearing to shut his eyes and wake in pain to realize that they've turned the shade of amber-gold, nor sleep and dream of chalk-white wings and ice-cold fingertips, and _his _mocking _"Satoshi-sama…"_ against his ear. He closes his eyes and falls asleep…

…and awakes in the midst of a dream.

He dreams of falling snow upon a frozen, barren landscape of ice and dark, (the setting of a fairytale), the very one he'd once painted with his own hand – a perfect replica. He dreams he stands amidst the snow, shivering, in nothing more than the clothes he went to bed with, and the tattered black cloak (the one he'd asked for from the other Tamer), its sleeves torn off, draped over his thin shoulders, doing very little to ward off the bitter frost.

He dreams he is not alone; he feels a certain presence making its way closer and closer towards him. He doesn't bother to turn around. He knows very well who it is – who it always had to be.

It isn't Krad.

Another's arms wrap themselves around him from behind in an unrelenting embrace – strong, sinewy arms that encircle him fully, securely. He tenses imperceptibly, half in apprehension, half in anticipation.

"Well, well, well…look at what I've managed to steal this time." The other whispers playfully against Satoshi's ear, his breath warm and inviting on his neck. The boy closes his blue eyes and does not look behind him to meet the keen purple ones that he knows are twinkling with mirth. Instead he grasps the other's wrist firmly in his hand, but not strongly enough to hurt.

"Look at who I've managed to catch." He says almost lightly, the barest hint of teasing present in his steady voice. Dark chuckles, amused. He presses up closer against his captive, his chest meeting with Satoshi's back, his arms tightening around the smaller boy's form. Satoshi shivers as the Phantom's warmth surrounds him; his captor chuckles once again.

"So you have, Commander. Well then. It looks like we both finally have what we've always wanted."

Dark's wings abruptly open and envelop the two of them in darkness, before the coal-black feathers scatter completely. Satoshi blinks once and finds that the scenery has changed; now, he stands in the midst of a lightless room, surrounded by shades and shadows. His back is pressed against a solid surface and his arms are raised above his head, held up by invisible chains.

He finds Dark standing before him, keeping his body in place; one of the taller male's hands on his waist, the other on his neck, thumb gently circling his pulse point. He opens his mouth to speak – to scream, to demand for his release – and his voice does not come out. The Thief just leers at him, amused; something raw and base and terrifying gleaming unbridled in his dark-violet eyes.

The hand on the smaller boy's throat travels downwards, fingertips trailing over what little exposed flesh there is above the boy's collar. It reaches the first few buttons of Satoshi's sleep shirt and deft fingers make quick work of them, revealing more of the teen's pale, pale skin to the older male's eager gaze and fevered touch.

Satoshi thrashes violently, struggling to be free of the hidden chains that keep him prisoner. He opens his mouth once again to protest, but his voice has left him completely, and even the half-formed remonstrations die unspoken from his lips when he feels Dark's hand slide farther down his body and stop right in between his legs.

The large, warm hand caresses him through the fabric of his pyjamas, and Satoshi throws his head back against the wall, mouth still agape but this time in a silent groan. The Thief says nothing, and watches the boy's emotions flash unconcealed by any façade of indifference on his face; taking perverse satisfaction at the sight of the boy's crystalline-blue eyes shutting themselves tight against the onslaught of pleasure his body was receiving from Dark's ministrations.

Slowly the Phantom lowers his head to his captive's neck, and rests his lips on his left clavicle, and trails light, gentle kisses up to the boy's ear, where he whispers in a quiet baritone; "At last, the greatest of all the Hikari artworks is mine."

He uses his free hand to raise the smaller teen's chin, and their gazes meet – a clash of sapphire and amethyst; his other hand working faster now, gripping harder. Satoshi finds that he cannot close his eyes, nor look away from the other's stare.

"You are mine now, Hikari Satoshi." The Phantom Thief says.

And Dark kisses him, and his eyes fall shut, and blinding white explodes behind his eyelids as he comes to his captor's hand.

------------------------------

That morning when Satoshi awoke, he found his body aching and his sheets a mess, and a number of coal-black feathers strewn atop his bed; the tattered black cloak hanging at its edge.

------------------------------

End.

I'm so sorry; I actually intended this fic to come out better than this. Ah, but anyway, it's done now, so please just be nice if you plan on commenting.


End file.
